


Shrouded

by TeaLeafe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambassador Frisk, Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Broken Chara, Chara Torture, Drama, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk, Fiction, Frans - Freeform, Frisk torture, Genocide, M/M, Male Chara, Multi, OP Chara, OP Frisk, OP Sans, Pacifist Frisk, Possessive Chara, Possessive Sans, Rape, Romance, Route, Sans Development, Sans Remembers Resets, Sans torture, Science, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Tsundere, Ulterior Motives, Undertale Genocide Route, Yandere, Yandere Chara, chara development, charisk, dark themes, ongoing, player - Freeform, possessive, rebellious, soul, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLeafe/pseuds/TeaLeafe
Summary: Chara did not want to share her with anyone. She was the one who saved him....so she belonged to him...right? This was how it worked wasn't it? She devoted herself to him so greatly....she must feel the same. His fingers twitched as he slowly slid them up her arms to her shoulders."Why...are you shaking so much?" His eyes dilated as a smile spread across his lips, his hand raising to play with a strand of her hair."Huh?....Frisk?..."Those beautiful eyes should not be overflowing with such heavy tears and her pretty lips should not be blubbering such nonsense.'This wasn't him?'"But this is all I know.." He retorted hysterically. Laughing with lost sanity.





	1. Rise

Chara opened his eyes, the blinding white light illuminating the room he lay in overwhelming.

He groaned in agony, raising a hand to cover his face.

His expression scrunched up into a grimace at the pain in his head; waiting patiently for it to ease with time.

Slowly, his eyes adjusted.

He took a deep breathe, dropping his hand carefully to his side so he could pull himself to a sitting position.

He saw he was in a room with glass transparent walls; the walls formed a square where he was in the center of. The floor was tiled and the ceiling concrete making him feel as if he was underground.

Looking down he made out the surface of an examining table.

He wiggled on top of the table; hearing it creak in protest.

The walls were white and made of concrete outside this ‘box’, everything seemed white...like a hospital.

Scanners and monitors covered the surfaces along and outside his new prison.

They beeped and made digital noises softly, humming with power.

 _‘What…’_ He asked himself in confusion.

His breathe hitched, hand slapping to his chest; his heart racing.

_‘I have my soul….I can feel...I am not just some lost spirit anymore..’_

He flexed his fingers, feeling the long digits move and twitch on will; his hands were larger than he remembered them being.

Next he moved his legs, they were as well defined as he remembered them, however; he was taller.

His toes curled, arms bent naturally, and even his internal organs seemed to be doing their typical jobs when he pinched his stomach and sides.

Looking down at his body better; his eyes widened in shock.

He had indeed had a growth spurt.

“I’m….grown up….” he started, gasping at the sound of his voice. It was deep. His large red eyes looked further down his body.

“Hairy…” he told himself. Seeing he was covered in it, especially at his arms and legs. If anyone else where to see his ‘hairiness’ they would say it was rather tame, but to someone who had died as an adolescent and never went through puberty or a normal life- this was odd and strange.

He didn’t mind. He always wanted to become an adult. Being grown to him meant strength- more potential, being powerful.

Most importantly; it meant he wasn’t stuck forever as he had died.

He looked down at himself again. His clothes were not the typical sweater and pants he used to sport as a kid, though he doubt he would fit in them now.

Instead, Chara wore a long white patient gown.

Ah, of course. He must be in Alphys’ lab.  He remembered working with the scientist, the smiley trash bag, and...Frisk..

..Frisk?...

Frisk!

“F-Frisk?” He called out. Suddenly feeling panicked; heart racing and breath becoming shallow.

Where was she? Why wasn’t she the first thing he had opened his eyes to? Why? Did she-

He heard the faraway sound of sliding doors opening then closing.

Footsteps tapped their way closer in his direction and he found himself slowly looking towards the sound.

The very person plaguing his mind completely walked through the doors to his right. He saw her through the glass he was surrounded by as if in slow motion.

Chara’s pupils dilated, breath catching in his throat.

She was as beautiful as he remembered her…

Now being...matured; however, he saw her...differently.

She made her way to the glass box that surrounded him. Standing with her back straight and head raised; Frisk silently regarded him.

Her eyes swept over him thoroughly and he felt...embarrassed..

He looked away from her for a second before returning his eyes to her soon after, unable to help himself.

She held his stare this time around, refusing to let him look away again.

 _‘You look good!’   _She signed, grin wide.

He felt blood rush to his face, choosing to just nod in reply. For some reason she was affecting him….strangely.

Frisk smiled at Chara patiently.

Yes, Frisk was a stunner and charmer but...Chara had always seen her as only a tool.

Someone he could use.

Sometimes he didn't even see her as a person who had feelings.

Just an object to use until he decided to throw it away.

Which he did succeed in.

Frisk did what he wanted her to do- give him part of her soul- so he could be alive again.

His vengeful spirit had planned it all.

The moment he awoke he would begin killing everyone and save her for last, watch her break as her closest friend betrayed her and killed everyone she loved.

It had been such a blissful plan...his obsession with her had never ceased...it just turned into something..different.

He furrowed his brows in confusion.

Maybe he had a crush on her...but he never even had puppy crushes in his childhood- like so many monster children did.

It was weird _not_ to like someone apparently. Whenever he said he didn’t- they all would look at him weird, even Asriel.

Hmmm.

And now here he was….conflicted.

He wanted to touch her.

His fingers twitched were his hands lay.

He didn’t understand his emotions.

He still had his sadistic side to him; in fact it felt to have gotten worse but not towards the world like it used to be…

He wanted Frisk. That much he understood. Not as a tool, friend, or family...as something else.

Frisk tapped on the glass wall between them- gaining his attention and pulling him from his inner turmoil.

Chara’s blood red eyes snapped to her still form, stumbling off the table he tried to clumsily make his way to the glass she stood behind.

He almost fell at his first step, yelping and gripping the examining table to catch himself before he slipped.

Frisk gave a wide eyed expression- full of worry.

He shook his head at her, giving a small smile, before gradually standing. His legs shook and trembled.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself; he made his way over to Frisk, this time normally.

He pressed a hand against it, looking _down_ at her. Stars she was so short.

She looked up at him, expression turning to pleasent surprise.

Frisk smiled, pretty pink lips stretching up. Her tiny hand was placed where his own was after a few moments; eyes shining at him.

His heart raced at that, wishing he could really touch her.

_It would be so easy...just to kill her…._

She was _small_. So frail. He wondered if he squeezed her neck with the slightest bit of pressure if she would just shatter.

But he didn’t want to anymore…

He wanted...something else? What...was it?

She made a gesture, catching his eye.

She pointed to his head, flattening her hand and raising it above her own then giggled.

He couldn’t hear her laughter but he gave a soft smile in return, scratching the side of his chin in embarrassment.

She really was gorgeous.

Her appearance hadn’t changed the last time he saw her either, but now he was seeing her in a different light.

She had long dark eyelashes and light pink cheeks. Her skin looked soft to the touch and fair.

She was short- very short; probably no taller than barely five feet or even underneath it.

Her hair was a dark brown. Short and soft in straight strands, reaching her collarbone. The blouse she had on revealed the tops of her shoulders, as well as her upper back. It was sleeveless, ending at her mid thigh. The color of the blouse was light purple with two skinny horizontal pink stripes on the breast and across the navel. Black nylons and black flats splayed over her legs and feet.

This was also the first time Chara noticed the deep curve of her waist and how plump her thighs were.

He also found himself staring at the swell of her breast which seemed; to him- big. Frisks’ breast size was actually fairly average, but he wouldn't know that being completely new to all this.

For the first time...he was actually looking at her- but what captured him the most about her- was her eyes.

They were a dark silver. Full of life and wisdom. They seemed like sparkling water when the light caught them as it was now.

“You’re...so pretty” he murmured to himself.

Frisk saw Chara’s lips move but couldn’t hear him. So, she gave a polite smile and tapped on the glass, pointing to something behind him.

He turned, following her directions and saw a large dusty maroon trunk on the floor.

He raised a single brow at it. Walking carefully over to it, getting used to his long legs.

He opened the trunk easy enough and was immediately overwhelmed.

The smell was nostalgic and the feeling of the fabric that surrounded the wood felt familiar, but that wasn’t what overwhelmed him.

His locket and personal belongings were all inside. He recognized this trunk.

“This is... _MY_ chest…” He looked at the top of it, marked with a knife was his initials.

**_C.D._ **

He couldn’t believe….how?

He turned to look at Frisk.

She was smiling at him, pointing to herself with a cheesy grin.

His heart fluttered.

She had done this for him. She was so sweet.

Frisk walked over to the side of his glass prison to get closer to him.

Her eyes held his attention, smile still present.

She mouthed something very clearly to him.

_‘Friends.’_

He chuckled, covering his face. Nodding.

How interesting that he would be in this situation now.

His ‘tool’ had just wormed her way right into his heart and good graces.

He felt an itch suddenly.

He wanted to touch her, smell her…. _be with_...her.

He blinked in shock at his thoughts.

He had never wanted someone so badly...it was off putting. Most importantly he was confused as to _what_ he wanted from her. What could she actually give him?..

He looked back at her. Pointing to himself then to her.

She gave him a sad look. Shaking her head in denial then held up papers. She pointed at him then back to them.

Ah. Tests to make sure he was alright.

He understood but wasn’t happy and gave a pout. Sulking openly.

Frisk covered her mouth, her laughter reaching her eyes.

He made her laugh…

He grinned back.

He really….liked Frisk now.

* * *

“Hey Frisk.” Sans greeted his ambassador as she returned from Alphys’ lab.

Chara was being held just beyond these doors, how unnerving for him.

Frisk had on her usual outfit- the one she preffered over her business attire outside of work days. She gave him a wave, smile wide.

She was in a good mood.

“Heh. You seem happy.” he raised a brow bone at her.

She nodded, bouncing on her heels.

“Chara remembers me and everything from his past life! My part of the soul we used to bring him back to life _did_ make him my age, but he’s alright with it! I’m so happy! And-”

Sans raised a hand, chuckling at her enthusiasm.

“Woah, woah hold the fire.” he laughed.

He was trying to ignore how happy she was that Chara was alive and kicking.

That...murderer.

So he wasn’t a brat anymore? He didn’t like the sounds of that….being older meant he was stronger...

Frisk covered her mouth, blushing darkly at how excited she had been.

“S-Sorry.” she laughed it off.

“One thing was for sure however...I didn’t think he would be so..tall” she looked off to the side with a smile.

“He’s so much bigger than I expected.” she stated.

Sans felt his face heat up. Did she have a thing for tall guys?

“Heh. Got a thing for tall dudes Ambassador?” he asked it as a joke, but he really wanted to know.

Frisk looked back at her old friend, chuckling and shaking her head.

“Oh. Actually no. I prefer a average height. Tall people...actually intimidate me. Considering how short I already am for a woman my age...can you imagine?” She crossed her arms underneath her breasts. Giggling at the ridiculous thought.

Sans hid his relief.

“Yeah I get that. That might explain why you were so scared of Papyrus the first time you met us.” He noted with this new information.

Frisk looked at him. A sly grin coming onto her face.

“Yes, but I did get rather close to you quickly didn’t I?” she winked.

Fucking…

He flushed a bright blue, turning his head away from her.

“Knock it off kid, you never _did_ get rid of that bad habit of flirting..” he grunted.

Frisk gasped in mock shock. Placing a hand over her chest in a pseudo of hurt.

“How dare you sir! I only flirt with those I am interested in now!” She leaned closer to him. Holding his stare.

Sans’ eye sockets widened slowly.

Was that...a subtle hint?

Her eyes twinkled with mischief and laughter.

“Don’t take what I said lightly.” He heard her whisper.

She grinned, turning on her heel and heading out the door to the lab.

Running out before he could respond to her.

“Well! See you later! I’ll be back tomorrow for Chara!” she said on her way out the entrance.

He stared at where she disappeared for a very- very long time. Processing everything.

Did Frisk...have a crush on him?

No way...she couldn’t possibly feel the same way he did….but there was no denying what she had just made clear to him.

A shit eating grin spread over his face. This grin possibly worse than his usual one.

* * *

Chara looked up; seeing the doors to his room open, expecting to see Frisk again.

Instead he saw the least person he wanted to be accompanied with….the smiling trash bag.

His blood red eyes narrowed at Sans. Glowering at him.

Sans looked at Chara calmly, signature grin present as usual, but for some reason the skeleton had a large white lab coat on that ended near his knees.

Sans _checked_ Chara quickly, taking in his appearance.

The human was indeed tall. Sans could tell by observing his legs where the demon continued sitting; glaring at him. His hair was the same light brown as he remembered and his eyes...those damn eyes; were as blood red as before. He looked at his arms as he noticed...he was built and lean. Huh. Interesting.

Then lastly; Sans walked over to a monitor near Chara’s glass box to see his soul.

It was a dark maroon and was clean of LV and EXP.

That shocked him. He half expected Chara to be the demon he had seen from past timelines...but he seemed…

“You seem...normal.” he stated blandly.

Chara could not hear him. So he gave him a glare.

 _Where is Frisk?  _He signed.

Sans couldn’t help his irritation at the question. Like he deserved to know where she was or even should be concerned about it.

 _No where that concerns you._ He signed back.

Chara gave an outright scowl.

 _When will she be back for me?   _He already knew she would be taking him home to his parents, knowing how thoughtful she was.

Sans gave him a silent look, turning his attention away from Chara and back to the papers before him on his clipboard.

He scribbled things down with a red pen, making it apparent he was now ignoring the brunette.

Chara hissed in anger. Wanting to break Sans’ neck.

He looked away from the monster and back to his chest that Frisk brought him.

Not having anything better to do, he began to rummage through it.

His locket, scrapbooks full of pictures from his childhood, paintings he made, jewels, and so on sat inside his trunk. All was as he remembered except...one

He saw a tiny box at the bottom of the trunk underneath everything.

This box was gold and decorated in silver and yellow flowers with elegant patterns of leaves along the entirety of it.

Picking it up he breathed in awe. It was beautiful.

He traced the small box with his fingertip. It was barely the size of his palm.

He ever carefully looked at the front.

The box had a tiny keyhole in it. Showing it could be locked and unlocked. The keyhole had small symbols around it that looked silver and white. He searched around the bottom of the trunk where he had found the box for a key of some sort and found it in a nice black sack. It was incredibly tiny.

He had to carefully grip the key with his index and thumb fingers, shakily placing it into the box’s keyhole; then turning.

He hear the faintest sound of a click; before the top of the box flew open.

He jumped back, music filling the air around him gently.

He hadn’t expected such a tiny...music box.

It played on, giving a familiar tune.

He furrowed his brows...trying to remember where….he had..

_‘Why are you giving that statue an umbrella? It's just stone.” Chara scoffed at Frisk._

_Frisk looked at him pointedly. Shaking her head._

_“It looks….sad.” She had told him before she placed the umbrella over the symbolic marble, covering it from the downpour of rain._

_He was ready to berate her again- before a beautiful tune shut him up._

_Frisk jerked back. Surprise written all over her face._

_‘There’s a music box in it…’ she told him. Slowly reaching forward. She pulled out a golden music box._

_Chara furrowed his brows…_

_‘This is…’ He began. Looking at Frisk in sorrow._

_She looked back at him, raising a curious brow._

_He looked at the box; it seemed, forever, before speaking again to Frisk._

_‘You should keep it. Someone should be able to enjoy it….you know?’ He told her._

_She looked at the music box once more then back at Chara._

_Slowly; with much thought, she agreed._

_“Sounds good. Why not?” she said, placing the chest in her pocket._

_She gave him a look he couldn’t quite make out._

_“Let’s keep going then.” she ushered him to follow, already taking steps away from the statue._

This was….Asriel’s.

He looked at the box for a very long time. In the music box was two tiny figurines made of metal. They spun in circles around each other as the music box played.

One figurine was of an angel. It was faceless and blank. Purely white. The other figurine was a black figure. It had horns and a tail. It was reaching to the white angel, also faceless and blank.

The prophecy of the underground was symbolized by these two figures.

He sighed. Frisk truly….interested him.

She must have found out the truth behind the box and decided...it belonged to him. In a way it did...but in another….he did not deserve it.

His attention was brought back to Sans when the skeleton knocked on the glass loudly. He glared once more at the monster.

Sans’ well known grin was present and eye sockets relaxed. He pointed to Chara then to the opposite side of his room.

Chara begrudgingly followed his directions.

He saw a tiny scanner. It was black with green lines flashing up and down it.

Sans motioned with his finger to press it against the scanner.

Chara huffed, deciding to do it either way, just so he could get out of here sooner.

Walking over to the wall, he placed his thumb on it, pointedly scowling at Sans.

Sans grinned. Giving Chara a ‘thumbs up’ and chuckling as he walked away.

Chara gave a disgusted look at his retreating back.

“Trash bag.” Chara said to himself.

“Freak” Sans told himself.

Neither could hear the other.

* * *

Chara looked at the clothing laid before him. He squinted at one particular piece- being the pants.

They were black straight cuts with studs on the sides and huge pockets along the calf. He opened the pocket flap and stuck his hand inside. They were deep and long.

“Frisk..” He started, looking up at her.

Her expression was proud, hopeful, and happy.

Dear stars.

She had bought him clothing after Alphys had told her Chara’s size from her notes.

She didn’t know much about boy clothing- come to find out. She had wandered around the mall after work and ended up walking into a store called…’HOT’ something.

He was glad she was going out of her way to cloth him...but..this wasn’t exactly...his style?

He wanted to tell her it wasn’t his type...but...she looked so happy.

“Th-Thanks!” He forced out. Grin tight.

Frisk narrowed her eyes at him.

Shit.

“Aw...you don’t like it. I thought I had your style down to a T...You always did act like those boys girls describe as...uh..what was it?...’Edgy’.” She said, emphasizing her words with hand gestures, signing some of the things she said without realizing it.

Chara felt blood rush to his cheeks, ruby eyes narrowing at her.

“I-I do not!” he yelled at her, embarrassed.

Come to think of it….he probably did act like that….however he was still a teen then….well he had been a teen most of his life and afterlife, and now he was grown.

Frisk gave him a patient smile, deciding to change the subject.

“I was going to leave you here another day to let Alphys help you with your...sudden maturity but…” she looked behind herself, opening his glass prison.

“I think you and I deserve to spend some family time.” she grinned cheesily.

He scowled at that. He didn’t like thinking of Frisk as family it wasn’t right...at least not to him.

Frisk missed his expression.

* * *

Chara was wearing a green hoodie over a red tank top with normal black jeans. The shoes he had chosen were simple red converse.

“Frisk...I feel bad about this…” he began. Still not used to the deep timbre of his voice.

“Oh, shush.” Frisk responded. “If I want to buy you something I will. Now hurry up and come out I want to see!” She said on the other side of the fitting room door.

He sighed loudly. She was really fierce...he never noticed it before..and stubborn.

He slowly pushed open the door and stepped out.

Frisk looked at him in shock.

He felt nervous, looking away from her with a blush.

“I’ll admit.” She began, making his red orbs snap over to her face again.

“It looks so….you.” She smiled widely.

“Not only that..” she approached him.

He felt very hot in his face.

Frisk reached up, touching the side of his cheek.

Shitshitshitshitshit.

Something happened to his body. He felt warm, tingly….

“You’re very handsome.” She supplied.

Chara looked left and right qucikly, sweat beading on his forehead. “Th-Thanks...I kinda want a haircut though...I never was a fan of this longish hair.” He wasn’t lying but he also didn’t mean to say it out loud.

He was nervous, his body was acting strangely...and...he was confused.

Frisk seemed to notice this, she withdrew her hand and furrowed her brows at him.

“Okay...Toriel knows how to cut hair considering she bonds with her students like that every now and then..” she looked away from Chara. Thinking.

Fuck. He upset her.

“Okay well let’s head out, change real quick so I can buy that outfit.” She said to him, smiling patiently.

Ah. She was really...sweet.

He did as she told him, going back into the changing room.

He looked at himself in the mirror; his red eyes narrowing. He was much taller than an average human and more built without ever working out a day in his life.

Huh.

Finishing changing back into the clothes he was wearing before; which was the black pants Frisk originally bought him and a normal black tank top, he exited the fitting room.

Clothes in hand, he couldn’t find Frisk.

Strange…

“-’re you doing here?”

That was Frisk’s voice. He walked towards it, hearing her laughter.

Why was she laughing?...It...upset him.

Someone was making her laugh.

He felt an itch. It wasn’t physical...it was hard to describe.

He didn't like it. It needed to be scratched...

He peeked around a rack of clothes, seeing Frisk talking to…

That smiley trash bag.

He narrowed his eyes. Feeling a dark emotion overcoming him.

Sans looked away from Frisk, a blue blush tinting his face.

Seeing Frisk get along with someone who wasn’t him...seeing her smile at someone else...to care or spend time with someone else…especially if that ‘someone else’....was **_him_ **.

**_He hated it.._ **

_‘Only look at me…’_

_‘Don’t look at anyone else..’_

_‘Don't smile at anyone but me’_

_‘Don’t let anyone make you laugh but me…’_

_‘...Love ME and no one else.’_

He was hyperventilating now, hands and legs shaking uncontrollably.

He fell to his knees, holding his stomach as his eyes dilated and he worked up a sweat.

He had just been watching them from behind a rack of clothing and now he was on the floor covered by barricades of jackets.

_‘Frisk..’_

_‘Be mine…’_

_‘Mine…’_

_‘Let me….’_

Slowly...everything clicked.

He wanted Frisk. He wanted everything she was….he wanted to own her...break her…

Yes. Yes.

These feelings must be right, the way he wanted her. His small attraction bursting into... ** _this_**.

He smiled widely. A sickly jagged grin marring his handsome features.

She was so strong and fierce, her will power some of the greatest he had ever encountered.

She never _did_ let _them_ complete that genocide run. _They_ hadn’t even made it to Sans when she gained control back.

~~_You hadn't even killed Papyrus...because she accepted his mercy._ ~~

_‘In my way...’_ Was all she had been in the beginning but now…

 _‘Mine…’_ He wanted her to only look at him. Only love him...only speak to him..

He chuckled to himself; a cackling sound.

~~_And she will..._ ~~

This voice was not his….but it had always been there...all the same.

He looked back around the rack of clothing at Frisk. Seeing her giggle again with Sans.

~~_‘If you get Frisk all to yourself...it will be worth it...but that monster..’_ ~~

~~_‘I N    Y O U R    W A Y…’_ ~~

Sans would have to go of course….anyone interested in her….would need to go.

Anyone...in his way to her heart..had to.. _will_ **_die_ ** _._

He knew, this time around he would have to charm Frisk and gain her approval. Overpowering her _will_ would never work; she was too strong.

He was great at manipulation.

Not only that he knew how to be charming.

How else would he have led a facade in the past that only the one person who knew him best could see?

Asriel wasn't around anymore..however.

No one would be able to stop him...no one.

Frisk leaned close to Sans, Chara’s inner beast roaring in hatred to the monster.

She touched him softly, giving him a tight hug which the skeleton returned.

Frisk was about the same height as Sans, but in this moment he seemed taller than her about a couple inches.

 **_killkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkill_ ** _._

 ~~_‘Yes…’_ ~~ his inner 'demon' purred, overjoyed that their new purpose was to consume Frisk.

Make her _theirs_.

~~_‘That's a wonderful idea.’_ ~~


	2. Fall

Frisk walked next to Chara and Sans rigidly.

_‘Ohhhh boy…’_

You could sense the tension among them a mile away.

Chara was next to her, towering over both she and Sans a good two heads and one half. He didn’t look happy in the least to see Sans with her but surprisingly enough- despite being unapproving of the situation- he did not start a fight.

That was different.

She almost felt ashamed for her suspicions at Chara having good behavior.

_‘That isn’t how Chara is…a bad person...it’s not..’_

She knew Chara was not evil. She knew something else had influenced him to be how he was now.

_‘It must have happened long before I was anywhere in the picture..’_

She had once asked Chara if anyone else had come across him before.

 _‘There was once a few others….many many years ago’_ He had told her.

 _‘But….that is no longer significant.’_ He would not say anything more.

Who had caused Chara to become the way he was?

She worried for his mental state and his safety since the first sign of confusion had crossed his face.

“..-Hey.” Sans’ voice cut through the fog of her thoughts.

She was able to process his gloved hand giving her a reassuring squeeze on her elbow.

“Are you alright, Frisk?” His voice gave a soft baritone to her ears.

Ahhh, had she ever told him his voice was one of her favorite things about him?

You know….besides his puns.

She gave him a gentle look, eyes softening with affection. “I’m fine, Sans. Thanks.”

Sans gave a chuckle to hide the fact he was flushing deeply from the look he had just received. Frisk could melt anyone if she looked at them that way…

Hopefully he was the only one she gave that expression to.

“So. Are you going to leave yet? We aren’t going to be here that long.” Chara cut in cleanly, making his presence that more of a reminder.

“We will be leaving to my parents house right after Frisk buys these clothes.”

 _‘I’m here too you idiots.’_ Chara wanted to hiss in jealousy.

Of course Chara would ruin the moment.

“Wow buddy,” Sans began- reverting back to his cool facade he used by default. “Are you trying to say we aren’t family? Your mom and I are the pun duo when combined! And your dad loves me….then again he loves everyone but still, I won’t be a bother.” He shrugged, his gloved hands resting in his hoodie pockets lazily.

Frisk could feel the approaching argument so she quickly raised her hands.

“Sans really won’t be a bother. Besides, all of our friends are like family by mom’s book.” The underground’s hero supplied.

Chara cringed.

Frisk had just called... _his_ mother…’ _mom’_.

**‘You have work to do.’**

_‘Shut up.’_

* * *

 

Frisk never traveles on her own. She is always escorted by a party of guards in large black vehicles with various steps in each situation to ensure her security.

Since Frisk was merely going to her mother’s house it was a pretty straight forward procedure of concealing her identity and making their way to Toriel’s house using the back roads.

Chara had been put on edge the moment he saw her personal guard.

He was the biggest man Chara had ever seen.

He had to be bordering seven feet tall with the width of two ‘normal’ men. He wasn’t overweight, but very broad; his black suit looked almost unable to contain him judging by how it accentuated his muscles. He might as well have been an olympic champion because he looked like one.

He had dark skin and a stern expression that made him look to be glaring by default.

He had the mean look and build that drove intimidation into you just by a glance.

 _‘At least he went for a job that fits him.’_ Chara smirked to himself. Imagining someone who looks like this man; to be delivering pizzas.

It just...didn’t go.

Everyone would answer the door and be scared for their safety.

“This is Nore” Frisk introduced.

“He is head of my security.”

Frisk walked to stand beside Nore and the dramatic differences in not only their height- but their appearances made Chara almost laugh.

Frisk was small and sweet- a bundle of love and mercy...and Nore looked like the physical embodiment of wrath.

“Nore is the sweetest man I know.” Frisk added.

This almost knocked Chara off his feet.

How???

“But.” She emphasized.

“He takes his job very seriously and is more than capable of fulfilling it. So, we are in good hands with him.” She grinned at Chara’s shocked face; stepping into the car Nore stood in front of silently.

Nore was standing there with his arms crossed. Expression tight and serious.

“Hmmmmm…” He ‘said’.

Chara was so distracted by this outrageous human that Sans beat him to the car, following right after Frisk. _…_

He looked away from Nore finally, to glance inside the car.

_That fucking trash bag..._

The car was a black BMW with tinted windows.

He saw Frisk to the far side opposite of him, Sans nestled close to her.

Grinding his teeth in irritation, Chara took his seat next to Sans.

Sans gave a smug grin towards the blood-eyed brunette sneakily but it didn’t go unnoticed by Chara.

* * *

 

They arrived at Toriel’s humble abode no more than twenty-five minutes later.

It was a nice warm house that was just like her old one in the underground.

It had rose bushes and nice clean cut grass on the small lot around the house.

Frisk was standing before the door to the house quietly.

The small porch the three of them stood on was long and wide enough for a gathering to be held so they all had enough room away from each other to be comfortable, however, Frisk was not acting herself.

Sans raised a single brow bone at her, he knew right away something was wrong.

“Hey, Frisk?” He asked.

Chara narrowed his eyes at Sans.

_‘Funny how he calls her by her name whereas anyone else would be called by his typical ‘buddy, pal, chum’.... fucking piece of shit, garbage can…’_

Chara had already noticed how endearing Sans was when it came to Frisk.

Sans treated Frisk with more gentleness than anyone else; Sans would not deny it, so, it really wasn’t a secret.

However, it usually took people a good amount of time to notice this fact, since Sans was so subtle with his affections and so forth- but not to Chara.

Chara knew right away...and it _infuriated_ him

**_‘You can’t be too obvious now. Keep your cool.’_ **

Sans touched Frisk’s arm carefully, giving her a gentle shake. He was always very careful when handling her despite the fact Frisk could take care of herself and was not made of glass.

Chara shoved his hands into the pockets of his green sweater, piercing his clothing with his nails to try and stop himself from slapping Sans’ hand away from Frisk.

_‘He is so open with touching her….’_

The burn of his jealousy rose up from his stomach to his chest, it felt ugly and consuming.

Frisk turned towards Sans, her hair hiding her face from Chara’s view.

**He hated Sans.**

He was too caught up with resent to fathom the fact that he was about to see his parents after so many years of being..well.. dead.

“I am not sure how mom will take seeing Chara so suddenly after all she has been through with her grief.” She spoke softly.

Chara slowly was able to wrap his head around the situation...his mood dropping to anxiousness quickly.

Frisk was right…

What would his mother say? How would everyone else react to him?

“She might be shocked at first but it won’t be a bad feeling.” Sans’ deep voice interrupted both humans’ train of thought.

Frisk looked at Sans with an expression of affection. Her eyes trembling in the light like water- though Chara could not see that.

“You’re right…” She said slowly, her voice a soft whisper.

**_‘What would they say if they knew the real you?’_ **

This snapped Chara out of his stupor fully.

...

_‘I don’t like this game anymore…’ a bleated voice trembled._

_…_

His hands curled into fists at his sides and he stared at the floor, brows furrowing into a firm crease.

_“Everyone has consequences, no one is above it.” Frisk had once told him._

_He had stared at her with wide red eyes, those words awakening something deep inside him._

_It echoed and moved him; reaching to the deepest parts of him._

**_‘Consequences are only for those who are weak.’_ **

The voice had growled.

_No….He didn’t believe in being above consequences..He was sure he never did….so why?..._

**_‘She is simply a tool. Nothing more.’_ **

_It hissed._

_No...she...wasn’t.._

**_‘N O T H I N G  M O R E.’_ **

_Yes…_

_He gave in._

That was what he used to believe..back then.

Chara looked up at Frisk. Seeing her back.

She looked so far away from him even though she was sitting a mere foot away from him.

He felt like she was an entire world above him...an entire galaxy...too far away for him to reach out for her...but he _wanted her_.

**_‘Your emotions seem to be everywhere.’_ **

It was right.

He had just been worrying about his mother’s reaction to him….and now here he was again….

Desiring Frisk seemed to be his default ‘setting’ ever since he woke up with a soul.

Frisk’s soft dark brown hair rested on her upper back and bare shoulders in silky swirls, the light of the sun making her hair shine in a seam of light. Her purple outfit was still as fitting as ever.

He ran his eyes over Frisk’s plump thighs, seeing how they rose into a nice round ass and wide hips.

Chara’s breathe hitched.

He liked that part of her for whatever reason...it appeased him.

This feeling of attraction was still completely new to him...especially to _this_ extent…

_‘What is this...urge?’_

He stared at her ass pointedly.

Something...turned inside him.

His fingers twitched inside his hoodie pockets mindlessly, feeling heat overcome his entire body.

Warmth pooled into his crotch and he slowly blinked in surprise...feeling... _something_..happen?

“Frisk?...” He whispered in horror...feeling his...region- ‘rise’.

_‘What the fuck? Why is my- Holy shit everyone will see!’_

Frisk turned her head towards him slowly- sending panic through him.

Sans on the other hand could care less and didn’t even look towards Chara’s position.

Chara fell into a ball on the ground loudly, pulling his knees up to his face and huddling into a shell.

Frisk turned towards Chara with worry- seeing how he fell to the ground.

“Chara! Oh….are you okay?” she exclaimed, moving towards him.

He shimmied his hood over his head, hiding his expression from the monster and human above him with a loud groan.

His brows furrowed into a firm line- breathing turning exasperated and heavy.

His body was trembling with desire...and he didn’t understand why...but he knew it was for Frisk.

“I-.....I’m fine….just...give me...a-ahh... moment…”

**You should rethink this.**

The voice chided.

Despite himself….Chara knew it was right. He wasn’t ready for this.

He didn’t even understand his own body yet- let alone how people up here worked.

He was completely in over his head.

“Frisk...I can’t….I...I’m not ready.” His voice wavered with the overwhelm of his emotions.

Yes he really wasn’t ready to see his parents...but most importantly- he wasn’t ready to take on Frisk’s will.

Frisk slowly crouched to his level, her hair dancing close to his face.

Chara attempted to jerk away in surprise-fearing her being so close would rile him up even more; but it was too late.

The petite human’s arm encircled Chara’s head gently, her fingers sweeping through his hair to his scalp and pulling him towards the side of her own head in a firm embrace.

His nose met the junction of her shoulder and neck, their hair mingling with each other messily.

Frisk was on her knees, flush against Chara’s side, facing him.

His eyes widened and he felt his ‘other’ regions settle down with his shock.

_‘She smells….so good…’_

He felt his body ease and relax, eyelids becoming heavy along with his breathing evening out.

Frisk hummed, the vibration giving a lull of comfort.

She had the smell of crisp and fire. It was cozy. It reminded him of matches for whatever reason.

“It’s fine.” He _felt_ her say more than he _heard_.

“We can come another time….when you’re ready.” She stated.

His breath released loudly.

He didn’t even know he was holding that.

He was relieved he didn’t have to face his mother now…..but more relieve he could prepare for the battle he would ensue...soon.

“....Thank you..” He whispered through a choke.

………………………….

Frisk pulled Chara up, holding him to her firmly.

She directed Nore to take them somewhere quiet, tucking everyone back into her car.

…………………………..

A hour passed.

Frisk remained with him like that, holding him to her side.

“I’m okay..” Chara finally said….feeling bad.

“No you’re not.” She argued.

He didn’t press on.

………………………….

He fell asleep to the smell and feeling of Frisk.

Warm...soft….and squishy.

* * *

 

Sans felt the magic in his eye flare when he saw Frisk kneel to embrace Chara in his time of need.

A feeling he had never felt before burst from his soul in an explosion of resentment and anger.

His glowing eye lit up his left socket whereas the right socket became dark and empty of his white pin prick for a ‘pupil’.

His smile seemed tighter- eerier..

He felt the urge to turn Chara **_blue_ ** and…..

His smile fell from his face at that thought; sweat beading on his face.

It was a feeling...he didn’t like.

It wasn’t merciful in the least and though Chara may have killed in the past he did not remember feeling hatred to this extent….as if it was personal.

To make matters worse- the feeling felt nice and at home inside him towards the red eyed demon.

He felt his face scrunch up in disgust- the ‘bone’ of his face maneuverable enough to create expressions just like a human’s.

His hand went up to the top of his head.

Pain erupted all over his face; causing him to grunt.

_‘They chose to FIGHT._

_99999999999999999999999999999999-....................._

_His body trembled._

_“Papyrus...Do you want anything?”_

_A scream.’_

His eyes sockets became blank- widening in horror.

He was shaking now and his teeth were trembling.

Frisk and Chara did not notice this- too busy trying to bring- the very source of his shock- at ease.

Before he understood what was happening they were inside Frisk’s car again.

He just followed her.

Now, he was sitting next to Frisk as she hummed to Chara and calmed him.

Then the demon was asleep.

……...

Frisk sighed in relief. She managed to calm Chara.

“Sans….I’m sorry-” she wanted to apologize….feeling terrible for stringing Sans along even though she knew Chara was not stable yet.

_‘This must be very annoying for him..’_

Suddenly, Frisk felt Sans grip her hand.

Her eyes widened and she turned quickly towards him- almost running her face right into his own.

She saw his pupils staring straight into her eyes.

A dark flush redden her face at how close he was- feeling his heat radiate onto her.

She always thought Sans was handsome, his face was always so gentle and calm when he stared at her.

Expressions were not impossible for him either. Really they may be so different...but at the same time they were very similar.

“Frisk…” He whispered to her.

She felt goosebumps trickle over her skin in a shiver of pleasure.

 _‘His voice…’_ Her eyes became half-lidded... breath heavy.

She loved...his voice.

Without realizing it, she began to lean towards him.

Sans had done this to see how she would react- but he did not expect this.

He also wasn’t complaining.

_‘Holy shit….’_

He felt the heat in between them become somewhat humid, their breathes forming small shapes that was barely visible.

This pull he had on Frisk….was as mutual as the one she had on him.

He was shaking with need for her and she seemed to be trembling all the same.

_‘Fuck...Fuck…’_

Frisk got so close to his own mouth with her lips that if he pushed even the slightest they would be connected…..

….

Then the car stopped with a loud screech and lurch. They were rolling.

….

The entire hood of the BMW flew off.

Chara and Sans were sent forward...they had not put their seatbelts on.

Frisk choked, her seatbelt knocking the air out of her but she wasn’t worried about that.

As if in slow motion- she saw Chara and Sans fly out the car from besides her.

Sans’ eye sockets was the exact picture of horror, not for his safety but for Frisk’s.

He was flying away from the car that was about to topple down a huge cliffside.

Another car had rammed right into Frisk’s BMW…

This was no accident.

Chara’s eyes were hazy and still full of sleep as his body flew through the air alongside Sans’.

Frisk reached out her arms to both of them, screaming and crying.

Her fingertips brushed over them both the smallest amount and it made her heart fall.

“SANS!!” Her bloodcurdling cry was lost as the car flipped down a cliff with her and Nore still in it.

* * *

 

Sans was too shocked to soften his impact..thankfully, he landed heavily on Chara.

Said human grunted loudly and flinched, shoving Sans away before rolling onto his side.

They both stared at where Frisk had disappeared.

The car that had rammed into Frisk’s Car was still in one piece- the front completely wrecked….but the six men were still alive inside.

Chara and Sans stared at them...and they stared back.

The men were terrified..most likely since they had been caught.

Sans grinned, tears forming in his eyes, his laugh that bellowed forth was almost mad as he stood quickly and brought his hand up with a flash of blue.

The car was outlined in his signature color.

Chara chuckled in rage- standing alongside Sans before dashing forward with intense speed.

“CHARA!”

He froze...trembling with the struggle to stop...ever so slowly he turned his head towards Sans.

“Don’t….” He hissed, Sans’ sockets narrowing at him.

Chara’s teeth grinded.

**_They will regret this..all of them.._ **

He was about to lash out at Sans himself...when the monster moved his arm.

The car was held over the cliffside.

Chara straightened out in surprise.

**_‘So….the monster is not above killing.’_ **

No….He was just smart about it.

Sans held the car much higher than the cliffside itself was….and once it was at a height he was pleased with- he sent it over the side of the cliff much farther from where Frisk fell.

The men inside begged and screamed for mercy, crying for their lives.

Their cries rang out one last time as they fell before the crash of the car silenced them.

After that….Chara and Sans both fell to their knees.

Chara was shocked and numb.

Sans...was hurting.

…………

Chara stared at Sans then at his hands.

_'How could I....let her....so suddenly...'_

Nothing made sense right now.

Nothing....

She was gone....

No human could survive that fall...with how high the cliff was....

In a car no less?? If the fall didn't kill her the car would crush her...

_'FUCK....FUCK!'_

He dug into his skin, hissing in anger.

..............

Sans looked at the ground numbly.

Tears falling freely.

‘I should have….kissed her...when I had the chance.’

....................

Ring

…………..

Ring

………..

Ring

……….

Ring

…………

Ring

……….

“Hello?” Sans sobbed into the phone without glancing to see who it was.

“Sans!” Frisk cried.

Sans stood, eye sockets wide and full of tears.

“F-Frisk??” He exclaimed, gaining Chara’s attention.

The red eyed demon ran to his side, pushing his ear close to the phone

“N-Nore is!” Frisk stuttered in between tears and gasps.

Sans’ relief was short lived.

“I’m going to get you!” He said quickly, rushing to the side of the cliff.

It was steep and covered in trees.

Remembering how he saw the car fall down and disappear behind the briar sent him into another panic.

“N-No!” Frisk screamed from the phone.

Sans looked at the phone in shock, pulling it from his face to stare at it.

“I-I’m fine! C-Call the police! Hurry! PLEASE!.. NORE!...” She began wailing in tears.

“Call them Sans!...I-I’m fine…” He was shaking.

Never...not even once had he ever heard Frisk sound so broken and hurt.

What should he do?

He needed to make sure she was okay…

But…

_‘PLEASE!... NORE!...’_

“...Okay…” He said.

* * *

 

Chara could hear Frisk from here.

Her cries…

Her fear….

Her broken state….

How weak she sounded…

**It is not right.**

_Yes…_

**Because it is not because...of...us.**

_Exactly._

Sans placed his phone back to his skull, speaking to police.

Not much longer- sirens and helicopters appeared above them.

Chara was numb. Only replaying Frisk’s voice in his head.

And then….heat exploded in the back of his head.

_‘Frisk sobbed, pulling her hands over her head and eyes, as if to hide._

_“Please stop….” Her voice was weak._

_He grinned darkly, the smile revealing his teeth and his eyes dilating._

_“But...this is...how things should be...right?”_

_He ran his hand over her head, the soft tuft slipping silkily through his fingers._

_She flinched in fear._

_His smile fell instantly. He seemed like a psychopath in that instance._

_Gripping her hair firmly, he pulled her up by the strands, meeting her eyes with his own blood red’s._

_“Are you….rejecting me?”_

_Her eyes were heavy with tears._

_“Th-This isn’t you...Chara…” Her fingers slipped messily over his own that held her; bloody and dirty._

_He laughed hysterically._

_“Not me?....” He trailed off as if in confusion._

_“You...are not….like this…” She choked behind his hands._

_His thumbs pressed into the center of her neck._

_Oh._

_He was choking her.'_

“...Sir?” A paramedic questioned him.

He flinched, hitting the back of the ambulance he was….now in.

“Sir you seem to be experiencing shock. Please just sit tight, we will do everything to get your friends back.”

Chara stared at the woman for a very long time before speaking.

“Where is….the monster I was with?” he asked, seeing he was in the vehicle alone.

“Do you mean that skeleton monster?” she asked.

He nodded.

“He went after your friend with the police and would not take no for an answer.” She chuckled. Recalling how serious the monster was.

"He was kinda scary actually...with how hellbent he was to go after your friend..." You could see the gears turning in her head.

“Your friend is lucky to have such a daunting boyfriend.” She smiled.

Chara grinded his teeth.

“Hn.”

He did not appreciate how he could blank so easily...and give Sans another pass at Frisk.

But....most importantly..

_'What was....that memory?'_

He had never once been alive in the past timelines.

Not once.

He knew that for a fact...

**'Hmmm. Do you really know though?'**

What was that supposed to mean?

Of course he knew....

Didn't he?

**'A simple change here....a little there.....and it will be back...to 0.'**

He didn't understand...

**'And let's hope it stays that way...or everything ...will truly reset.'**

His eyes slipped shut.

Sleep taking him.

By choice?

He wasn't sure.

* * *

 

Sans and the police had found Frisk.

She was with Nore trapped under the car.

The helicopter that had been accompanying them had followed them incase of this situation. They dropped down with more men and a few new paramedics.

Quickly, Sans pulled Frisk out from underneath the car, being gentle and efficient.

The paramedics tended to Nore.

Frisk wrapped her arms around Sans' neck, sobbing into his jacket.

"N-NO-NORE...! H-HE..." she hiccuped.

Sans ran his hands through her hair. Relaxing into her hold.

Her smell, her touch, her voice....it was all here still...

She was okay...

He knew it was selfish...but he was so happy she was okay...

Nore was hurt..he knew he should feel worried or at least sad...and he did.

Yet what he felt most was relief.

Relief that Frisk was alive and alright...

Here. In his arms.

"Frisk..." He whispered into her ear.

She pulled back somewhat to look at him.

She looked like hell if Frisk did say so about herself.

Her hair was messy and tangled; full of leaves, dirt, and grass.

Her skin was dirty of blood and sweat.

The lower part of her eyes were red because of tears and her lips deeply swollen from her constant gnawing- a bad habit she did when stressed.

Frisk was shivering from shock but even though she looked like shit, even though she was at her worst...

Sans thought she looked gorgeous.

He chuckled, running his hand along the side of her face.

He squeezed her to his body, resting his chin on top of her head.

"Don't....you ever....scare me like that again..." He chided. Rubbing her back soothingly and humming to her.

She wailed. Crying harder.


	3. Tension

Nore was very injured.

Frisk would not stop crying.

It bothered Sans so much..he was happy and oh so relieved she was fine..

Only a few scrapes and bruises resulted in that horrific fall….yet his human was suffering still all the same.

 _His….human...ha..._ since when did he start thinking like that?

They were rushed to the nearest hospital when everything had settled down.

The policemen were looking for the men to blame for this...and they would probably find them….alive? He hoped not.

Sans gripped his hands together tightly.

Frisk and Sans were in the waiting room by the surgery department of the hospital. Nore had went into emergency operation as soon as the Doctor simply looked at his state.

Nore was bloody, battered, and barely breathing. Being rushed in the ambulance did increase his chances of surviving all his injuries….but no news had came of his well being.

“It would seem your bodyguard really does take his job seriously miss.” A doctor had come forward and said to Frisk.

“He….He protected me..” The monster Ambassador whispered.

Tears would begin to fall again, her hands shaking.

_Nore had realised- as they were falling, that Frisk’s fragile body would most definitely be crushed._

_He had sliced his seatbelt off with a blade he kept on his arm- then threw his body over Frisk’s._

_Frisk had been too shocked to protest or even register what he was doing before the sound of metal bending and glass shattering was around both of them._

_Nore hugged Frisk tight and took the brunt of all the damage for her, he didn’t even scream or grunt._

_Then as the car stopped rolling Nore began gasping.._

_Frisk's eyes had been so wide. Her face the very picture of trauma and horror._

_With fingers twitching and trembling, she gripped Nore tightly._

_'N-Nore?....' she whispered. Voice shaking._

_His head fell limply against her. Blood soaking her clothes._

_His body ceased moving._

_Panic...._

_Tunnel vision...._

_Suffocation....._

_Can't....breathe..._

_Dying..._

_'I'm dying...'_

_Anxiety began._

_'Help...me...'_

_Her heart raced._

_'Nore is dying...we're going to die...die.....dying....'_

_Her chest heaved and fell, body shivering._

_Frisk's mouth hung open in a silent scream- causing her throat to constrict._

_Her vision was blurry and disorehiented._

_'Hope is gone....'_

_T   H   U   D_

_She flinched._

_Her phone landed right next to her face.._

_With shaking hands, she gripped her cell._

“Well I have some good news for you.” The doctor said with a gesture to the room he had just come from- meant for employees only.

“He is awake and very much alive.”

Frisk’s silver eyes lit up with life and happiness.

Sans felt his soul swell and a feeling of affection rise up when he saw her change in mood.

Slowly his human’s body relaxed and eased.

“A-...ahhh…” she sighed.

“I’m so happy…” Frisk sniffled.

She leaned into Sans, slowly relaxing into him. He was warm. She smiled and shut her eyes in bliss. “Thank you Sans…” she murmured.

He felt the heat in his face...but could care less. He was happy.

“H e y. . .”

That fucking voice…

* * *

 

Chara was in a room..

Everything was white.

‘Tch. Where have I seen this before?’

This has quickly gotten old.

He slowly rose, flinching.

“O-ow…” He exclaimed in confusion at the sharp pain in his waist.

He pulled his shirt aside, seeing a deep purple bruise on his skin. It was almost black.

It had become inflamed and was outlined yellow all around his bruise.

“Sir.” A nurse came to his side. She was blonde and wearing blue shrubs while holding a clipboard in her right hand.

“Are you feeling well? Do you need anything?” She questioned calmly.

He looked at her. Eyes narrowing sharply at her.

Her hand reached out to him.

He stood abruptly, almost knocking her to the floor.

“Ah!” She cried; stepping back.

She stared up at him in shock- not realising how large he was.

Her eyes were a light blue. They looked so small when dilated.

He felt….angry….upset…

“ D o n ‘ t      t o u c h     m e . . . . “ He ground out, sounding almost demonic.

She flinched.

He hadn’t realized so many wires were attached to him.

This further upset him.

He ripped them from his body, walking to the door pointedly.

He was in a patient gown. Where did his clothes go?

**_Fuck it._ **

"S-Sir!" the nurse called to him, quickly recollecting herself and running after Chara.

He looked over his shoulder at the approaching woman.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

His eyes were full of such hatred and anger that she didn't dare push her boundaries.

Chara hated humans.

He hated them even more when they touched him.

 **"Don't ever touch me again."** he hissed.

He turned away from her, taking off down the hallway.

He didn't know how many turns he took but before he knew it he was in a waiting area.

He glanced around.

This hospital was actually pretty busy right now.

His eyes danced along his surroundings.

Then they landed on a single pair of heads he recognized oh too well.

"Tch."

He stepped forward towards them. Stopping suddenly when he saw Frisk lean against Sans with a blissful sigh.

Jealousy....

Rage...

" H  E  Y . " He gritted through clenched teeth.

* * *

 

Frisk turned her silver eyes up to Chara slowly; showing her relief at seeing him.

"Chara...you're okay..I'm glad." Her voice was soft and scratchy.

She was exhausted.

Frisk had not allowed herself to rest. Too scared if she passed out with Nore in that wreck no one would save them; now her mind and body were at ease, and it was all because of Sans.

Chara pursed his lips. Upset at this outcome.

"Frisk...How are you holding up?" He decided to just make conversation.

Sans was rubbing said human's back slowly.

Chara gritted his teeth.

The monster glowered at Chara- challenge evident all over his face. His expression was smug; chilled.

It read; 'mad?'

Frisk couldn't see Sans since her eyes were on Chara.

"A..ah. I just have a few really gross bruises." She smiled softly, moving her shirt up slighty.

"It's all from the seat belt mainly.." she added.

She pulled her clothing up; revealing that her sides and chest both marked in blotches of purple/black.

"And..." she turned, showing her back that was covered in bruises as well.

"Lastly..." Revealing the last part of her body were bruises marred her- was her thighs.

Frisk winced.

These seemed to hurt the most.

"They go higher....but that's kind of inappropriate." she chuckled.

Sans and Chara both stared at that part of her body...more than they should.

Chara swallowed loudly, pulling at the collar of his patient gown.

"H....How long do you think until they begin to heal?" He continued staring at her thighs....imagining holding them in his hands, wondering how much of the plumpness he could fit in a single palm.

Frisk tilted her head.

"Well...my body is actually pretty weak.." she frowned.

"It usually takes my body longer than normal humans to overcome sickness and physical injuries." A sigh.

"I try to make up for my bodies frail state by being strong willed...or having determination..I suppose.." she smiled.

"As you can see....I am quite the force to be reckoned with when it comes to that...so I'm proud."

Chara's fingers dug into his palms at his sides.

"I see..." he trailed.

Sans gave a laugh.

"Of course you are. Who else could have freed everyone from the underground unless they had a soul as strong as yours?"

Frisk turned her attention to him, a flushed smile washing over her face.

"Thanks..." she looked away shyly.

_Haaa...._

Sans wanted to squeeze her.

His soul thrummed loudly in his chest.

“Well..I am going to go check on Nore.” Frisk rose from her seat.

She took a few steps away from her friends before stopping.

She turned back toward them, giving them a very serious look.

“And...make sure no one finds out about this...it will only make everyone worry and possibly cause more divide.”

The air felt icy.

“Y-Yeah kid. No problem.” Sans shook his head dismissively.

“No _skin_ off my back.” He winked.

Frisk snorted- covering her mouth quickly.

“Nothing can get _under your skin_ , huh, sans?” She gave a bright smile, waving goodbye as she took off.

Sans waved her off, pupils resembling hearts.

Chara pursed his lips.

Hating...all of this.

**_She is slipping away…_ **

_‘Was she ever in my grasp to begin with?’_

**_What?.._ **

Why didn’t this feel right?

It felt….familiar...but it wasn’t a nice feeling.

It felt like something...he didn’t want to ever recall.

“Hey Trash Bag.” Chara snapped.

Sans froze, turning his head towards his most hated human in the entire universe.

“Judging by that nickname you do remember your sins, huh?” He almost growled.

Chara felt his soul give a pang of hurt.

His eyes widened, flinching back as if struck, hand flying up to his chest.

Sans mirrored his shock- seeing Chara....feeling….was new.

They stared at each other for a long time, challenging and hostile.

“It’s not like anyone remembers.” Chara flicked his bangs from his face, crossing his arms.

He had a bored expression.

“So who cares.” He spat.

Sans felt his magic crackle, the blue hue of it winding up and down in his anger.

“D O   Y O U  W A N T   T O   H A V E   A    B A D   T I M E ? “ He literally snarled.

Chara felt….scared.

Sweat beaded on the side of his face- He was actually feeling emotions- He was actually fearing _this monster?_

He wanted to kick himself.

**Let me….**

Numb.

Everything was numb.

“Yes. Totally. Frisk would love that.” He narrowed his blood red eyes sharply, smile jagged and smug.

Sans hesitated, grimacing.

“Do you think Frisk cares what I’ve done in the past? I’m not going anywhere _buddy._ ” He felt great.

“Hahaha!” He snorted into this hand, delighted at Sans’ completely infuriated face.

“Boy; and here I thought skeletons couldn’t display their feelings.” He grinned widely, eyes dilated and glowing brighter.

He opened his arms wide- as if asking for a hug.

“Come on then! Show Frisk how _impulsive_ you actually are. That you may as well be as unstable as _ME_.”

Sans disappeared.

Chara stared at the spot he had just been in.

_‘So...he teleported?”_

His smile was wide, his eyes shaking with something close to madness- mind not in a good place.

“Ha….Ha…” He chuckled to himself, covering his face with his right hand.

‘ _He really was scared at what he would do?..’_

His fingers clawed at his eyes- not hurting himself but pressing with pressure.

Sans needed to go.

* * *

 

Sans roared.

His soul was restless- angry….infuriated.

He wanted Chara’s blood on the floor, splattered everywhere.

HE WANTED HIM DEAD.

Waving his arm to the floor; his magic flew out.

A huge explosion rolled up from the impact, causing wildlife to flee and birds to screech in alarm.

He had teleported near the bottom of Mt. Ebott.

Screams ripped from his mouth, waves of magic attacks; blasts from gaster blasters, and even random blips of teleporting flicked around the mountain side.

His left eye shined brightly- the yellow glow lighting greatly before he used an attack.

He imagined killing Chara.

Slowly.

Torturously.

_‘Everyone would be better off.’_

He was a evil demon.

Dangerous….

_A  T H R E A T…_

Frisk’s smiling face flashed in his mind suddenly.

He halted.

He imagined her gentle touch, how soft she was, how kind.

Slowly, he sank to the floor.

His hands were trembling, pupils mere specks.

A lurching choke wheezed through his teeth- imitating a gagging noise.

He clawed at the dirt, groaning in pain.

_‘I might have gotten a bit worked up…’_

His soul was shaking, vibrating and humming.

Frisk crossed his mind again.

_“Sans. Chara isn't like that.”_

_Sans gave Frisk an incredulous look._

_“What do you MEAN he isn’t like that??” He scoffed._

_“I SAW him. INSIDE YOU FRISK.” He shook his head in shock._

_“WHY are you going through with this? FRISK! It’s stupid!” He couldn’t believe her._

_Frisk stared at him, holding his stare._

_“Who are YOU to tell me how Chara is!” She stood, glaring Sans down._

_He jerked as if struck- shocked._

_“I was with Chara since the beginning! I know who he really is! AND THAT.” She pointed to nothing in particular but they both understood what she was describing._

_“WAS NOT OR EVER WILL BE HIM!” She turned her back on Sans, trembling with anger._

_“Don’t tell me anything! When you have only seen ONE SIDE! Don’t you EVER try to make it black and white! IT IS NEVER LIKE THAT! Chara was my friend before the day! FUNNY! SARCASTIC! BOLD! BUT NEVER A KILLER!” She then marched out, fuming._

He hated Chara.

He wished...he would just die.

He wished Frisk didn’t ever meet him….never cared so much like she did….

Wasn’t so...perfect.

* * *

 

“Chara? Where did Sans go?” Frisk asked.

She walked over to his side- seeing he had his original clothes back on.

Chara looked over to Frisk, waking up from his slumber in the lounge chair he had chosen.

“I don’t know. He was here one moment; then gone the next.” He shrugged.

Frisk stared at him carefully.

“Oh.” She sounded disappointed. Sha took a seat next to Chara quietly. They sat there, Frisk’s light hum the only sound that was heard amongst them.

Chara was silent a moment longer before he moved closer to her.

“Frisk…” He whispered.

She turned her silver eyes back to him, surprised at his sudden closeness- she flinched; bringing her hand to her chest.

Chara carefully gripped her raised hand, holding her palm and staring into her eyes.

Blood red met steely silver.

“Why did you bring me back to life? You didn’t need to..” His breath was hot on her cheek.

Frisk felt her heart hammer in her chest.

“I-I wanted….to give you another chance...you were never able to experience your life….like any normal human should.”

Her skin crawled, feeling uneasy.

Chara smiled almost maliciously.

“But I made you kill so many monsters…” he said huskily.

She shivered, his voice stroking her sinisterly.

Chara brought his other hand to her neck, wrapping his large fingers around it fully- lost in thought.

He held her there firmly but didn’t hurt her; simply keeping his fingers around her small neck like a brand.

_‘So small and fragile….’_

Contrary to Frisk’s willpower...her body was small and weak.

“I would have continued you know….never stopping until everyone was dead….it that the type of person you want you give another chance at life? Another...murderer?” He chuckled darkly, starting at her neck with dazed eyes.

He felt her shiver, the hand he held jerking.

His smile widened.

“Frisk….tell me the truth… why did you bring me back?” He looked at her eyes again- pulling his eyes up along her neck, lips, cheeks, to her dilated silver orbs.

Frisk’s eyes filled with tears.

“You’re not like that Chara….” She whimpered.

His fingers twitched ontop of her collarbone at that.

_‘This isn’t you Chara…’_

His lips pursed in frustration.

“How would you know how I am?” He hissed.

Frisk stared at him in shock.

“Because….I’ve always been there with you Chara….I know your true self….”

He glared at her, pushing himself from her all at once.

“It’s funny.” He mocked.

“I thought I was the one who knew myself the most….and I know…” He smiled tightly.

“That I am EXACTLY the murderer who had taken over your body that fateful timeline.” He crossed his arms, chuckling.

Frisk flinched, eyes filled with sadness.

“Don’t worry Frisk. When you’re ready to tell me why you really brought me back to life...I’ll be around.” He turned away from her. Leaving.

“Chara!” She called, running after him.

It wasn’t hard to lose her.

He wrung his hands, so angry he wanted to hit something.

* * *

 

Frisk stared after Chara.

She brought her hand up to her neck, rubbing her collarbone with shaking fingers.

She had a feeling....like that exact scenario had happened before.

The shock, the fear....it was familiar...

Especially towards Chara.

_'Something...isn't right.'_

How was it possible for her not to remember everything?

It was her power....

She had to get to the bottom of this.


End file.
